Current research in the area of gene regulation is focused almost exclusively on the identification, cloning and functional dissection of transcription factors, and attempts to assemble active transcription systems in vitro from soluble components. Evidence is beginning to emerge from a variety of studies which suggests that the nucleoprotein organization of genes in eukaryotic cells plays an important role in transcriptional regulation. Most significantly, several model systems have now been examined in sufficient detail both in terms of chromatin structure and relevant transcriptional activators to facilitate a rigorous examination of the general issue of the impact of nucleoprotein organization on the interaction of the DNA template with the soluble transcription apparatus. The purpose of this meeting is to critically analyze our current understanding of chromatin structure as it relates to gene expression, and to address the most fruitful avenues for further investigation. By bringing together the leading investigators in this rapidly developing field, the concepts and experimental tools that are particularly successful can be rigorously discussed in an intensive and informal environment. Furthermore, such a conference should serve as a catalyst for stimulating the interest of a larger audience of scientists, particularly young biologists who have not yet decided on their major line of investigation.